In The Air Tonight
by Logan27
Summary: A short continuation of the 2x10 ending scene with Chloe and Lucifer.


I LOVED the last scene between Lucifer and Chloe in 2x10. I was so frustrated that they cut it off too soon. Though, I wasn't surprised. I cannot even begin to count how many times TV show writers have done that to us! Anyway, I felt that scene needed a continuation before the middle of January because good Lucifer's father! it's too long of a wait!

The air around Lucifer suddenly changed. Lighthearted jokes into a solumn statement. "Detective," he began, putting down his glass of wine, "what you said today in the courtroom-"

Chloe reached across to touch his hands with one of hers. "It was the truth."

Lucifer knew that in saying what she had, she had thrown justice for her father's murder out the window. He had seen the look on his mum's face and heard the tone in her voice when asking the detective whether he was crazy or a liar. She was angling to back Chloe into a corner and make her choose between him and her father. He thought surely she would have chosen her dad but in a move that surprised both he and his mum, she chose Lucifer. She didn't betray him like his mum would have him believe. She sacrificed something that meant so much to her. All for him.

The detective had saved his home, had foregone the righteous conclusion to a horrific event that terrorized her and her mother for sixteen years and all for him. She had been there when no one else had. She had proven herself and how deeply she cared for him. Looking at her now, he fully accepted the feeling that he'd been trying so hard to deny before.

Lucifer Morningstar, Devil, ruler of Hell, was in Love with mortal Detective Chloe Decker. Doctor Linda was right- Chloe was his home. Her heart was where he lived and he would never vacate if given the choice.

He looked down at their joined fingers, delicately touching. His eyes drew up to hers and everything in him softened. It was as if a gentle and soothing wave was loosening every tense muscle in him and warming the heart he hadn't thought existed. This, Lucifer knew, was what Love feels like. He adored her, would give anything to protect her, would grovel at her feet even for the slightest touch of her hand on his as she was doing now.

It was all so overwhelming that Lucifer barely realized what he was doing. He was simply drawn to her and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Slowly leaning towards her and to his delighted surprise, she was leaning closer to him.

The seconds seemed to lengthen and take forever, as though Amenadiel was in the room with the powers he had when he first arrived on Earth, slowing everything down.

But eventually it happened. Their lips met and their eyes fluttered shut. The first kiss was tentative but the second and third were less so. Chloe put her wine glass down next to Lucifer's and lifted her palm to cup his jaw.

Lucifer gently but firmly grabbed her just above the elbows and guided her to stand in front of him, never breaking away. His arms swooped around her waist and brought her flush to him. Hers wrapping around his neck. He had a lot of experience with this sort of thing but all that was no use because Chloe was different. She was making his heartbeat hammer inside his chest and his cheeks heat up. His hands, though doing what they should, putting pressure on her in a way he knew would pleasure her, were shaking a little.

He jerked her lower abdomen into his even more only to elicit a small whimper from his lovely siren. Both their breaths became labored and after a bit, Chloe pulled away just enough to speak.

"Lucifer, wait," she barely got out.

"I've been waiting for two years. I want you, Chloe, and only you. And now it's not just physical."

Their eyes connected for a few burning seconds before she crashed her lips back to his. Her arms tightened around his neck and she raked her finger nails on his scalp. His responding growl made her breathe even faster from excitement and she proceeded to bite his lower lip. His nostrils flared and he scooped her up encouraging her legs to wrap around his waist. Her body naturally followed the instructions his was giving her.

Without really thinking about what he was doing, Lucifer walked them into his bedroom. Without really thinking, Chloe let him.

When close enough to the bed, Chloe yanked hard to make him lose his balance and land on top of her on the California King. His responding moan as he settle himself snuggly in the V of her thighs was intoxicating. His lips were doing devilish - _pun intended_ , she thought- things to hers. His hot breath sending delicious chills down her body.

In what felt like a steamy montage, they peeled one another's clothes off (listening to Natalie Taylor's version of "In The Air Tonight" that was playing in that last scene).

"Only me?" Chloe questioned, momentarily breaking contact.

"For as long as you'll allow me, Love. And please, Chloe, never stop allowing me."

The depth of his meaning didn't elude her but she was too far gone to examine it more. They were skin to heated skin and nothing had ever felt more right. He hadn't said the words but she knew he was in Love with her. It was only a matter of time before she admitted she was in Love with him as well.

It was in this beautiful moment, looking into one another's eyes that he slowly entered her, gliding in inch by inch. Her eyes rolled back, her mouth dropped open and his jaw was clenching. He'd been with thousands of women but this was the first time he was truly making Love to someone. All those other times were so insignificant. They were just sex. They were meaningless. They nor the silver city gave him this feeling because this, with Chloe, was the _real_ heaven.

Rocking in and out of her, he let their instincts take them. This was not about going fast. This was not about being wildly kinky. This was about showing everything they felt with each stroke, every moan, all their kisses. Holding on to one another and not letting go.

When morning came, they were peacefully dozing in the other's arms. Their limbs a tangled mess. After a night of true love making, several genuine and deeply fulfilling orgasms and whispered sweet nothings, they were right where they belonged.

No, Lucifer hadn't said the words, but he would. And he would hear them from her as well, he was sure of that. This was it.


End file.
